


Through the flames comes a fighter named stiles

by Anonymous



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: stiles stilinski, skinny, defenceless stiles is pushed out of the pack as an aftermath of the nogitsune ( noone died). Scott Mcall became to turn on him when deaton pushed the thought into his head that siles can become somewhat of an evil spirit without the nogitsune and end up killing them all. This being the only influence he needed he kicked stiles out of the pack the same night.they though stiles ran away as a result of being left packless but unbeknown to them Gerard had taken him prisoner, he abused him, tortured him,he broke Stiles and now three years later its about time the pack realise what has truely been going on behind the scenes.skinny, Defencelsss Stiles is no more.





	1. Chapter 1

"Even being that the nogitsune is dead, stiles could still be a very dangerous dark spirit,we have no way to know for sure. But if he is im sorry to say but you can all be in great danger" Deaton told scott whilst he was in the clinic. "So what should we do?" Scott whimpered "keep him as far away from you as you can,until we know for certain. Remember as an alpha you must put your packs safety first, Stiles may be your best friend but if he is a dark spirit its only a matter of time before that means nothing. Scott you must understand that the possibility of Stiles being a dark spirit are like 100 to 1 being with all hes been through and endured its only a matter of time."  
later that evening

"Ive called a pack meeting to discuss the expelling of one of our own from this pack" Scott spoke like a true alpha. " But who? were all here well except for stil-NO! youre not kicking stiles out of the pack" lydia screeched. Derek grumbled " You dont get it do you scott? Stiles would die for us he has saved us all more times than we can remember, you cant kick him out of the pack hes what makes us a pack!!!" Scott flinched " Its already decided, Stiles is dangerous he need to go, I have to put my packs safety first!" "Well I wont be here when you do it!" Derek and Lydia left " Me too, I was only here for stiles" Malia left " GUYS! WAIT UP!"

(meanwhile)

“You can torture me all you want but I wont tell you anything” Stiles struggled against the cuffs that where holding him to a water pipe. “Very well, don’t worry ill make sure my men make a meal out of you” Gerard smirked and waved his men to continue. The first man, lets call him Dave, grabbed a crow bar and started hitting stiles in his ribs, smirking as he heard seven cracks. “Your not going to be able to walk for a while doll, but that’s okay we can still have plenty of fun” He smirked and wacked him around the head with the crow bar making Stiles cough out blood. “Stop, please stop” Stiles cried out.

“Now, now don’t get adgety this will only hurt a lot” Stiles groaned as he got hit once again with the crow bar”. “My dad will find me, he’s the sheriff, and Scott he will be able to find me, he knows my scent and when they come you can count on it that you’ll be dead.” 

The second man, we’ll call him Stevie, grabbed a small hand knife “ You know for being the sheriffs son, you’re quite the trouble maker Stiles, Im sure he’ll thanks us, were doing him a favour after all.” Stevie smirked and stabbed stiles in the lower abdomen before stabbing him in the thigh. “Enough of this foreplay, I want you to break him. We’re going to send them a little message” Gerard smirked and walked out of the room. 

“You bastard you wont get away with this” Stiles muffled voice shouted. 

“Oh no one can hear you so you can scream all you want” Dave grinned maliciously. Before whipping stiles’ back with a leather whip. “ Who would’ve though you where the kinky type” Stiles grumbled. Though Stiles was trying to act strong he could hear his skin tearing apart. Stevie grabbed a larger knife and started doing his worst on stiles’ front whilst Dave worked the whip on his back. 

“Aaahhh” “Stop please stop” Stiles’ cries where muffled but heard through Gerard’s video recorder “ I have you’re little friend Scott, you’re best friend Stiles. I’ve got to give him credit, he’s very loyal to you, refused to say anything about your little pack of mutts. S-“ ‘Ahhhhhhh’ “My men are working on breaking him, we’re not going to kill him, just make him wish he was dead.” Gerard paused whilst opening the basement door to what ever building he was in “You see Scott, this is what you’ve done” He moved the camera to where Stiles was visible. Dave was still slicing and whipping his back to pieces and Stevie was cutting his skin on his torso and legs. 

“He’ll cave eventually, they always do! RIGHT STILES?” Stiles lifts his head lightly so his black eye and cracked jaw and lip are visible “ Fuck you! You may as well take that gun and pull the trigger on me because im not telling you shit” Stiles spat out “We’ll see about that” Gerard cut the camera and walked back out the basement without another word.

Meanwhile back at the pack house aka the loft. 

“Where is he, Stiles should’ve been here by now” Scott growled.

“Maybe he’s heard that you’re going to kick him out and decided to hide away?” Jackson smirked.

“This isn’t like Stiles he’s never late, ill try to call him again” Issac grumbled “Its just cutting off”. 

“Call stiles dad, Lydia, Derek, Malia and peter we’re going to need them.” Scott whispered

Twenty minutes later and everyone was at the loft 

“Why are we here and where’s my son?” The sheriff asked.

“We’re about to find out” Scott hooked his phone up to Derek’s tv “What is this?” Peter grumbled. “Gerard just sent it” He pressed play on the video.” I have you’re little friend Scott, you’re best friend Stiles. I’ve got to give him credit, he’s very loyal to you, refused to say anything about your little pack of mutts. S-“ ‘Ahhhhhhh’ “My men are working on breaking him, we’re not going to kill him, just make him wish he was dead.”  
“Oh my god” Lydia cried out and Derek tried to console her.

“You see Scott, this is what you’ve done” Gerard then turned the camera “He’ll cave eventually, they always do! RIGHT STILES?” Stiles lifts his head lightly so his black eye and cracked jaw and lip are visible “ Fuck you! You may as well take that gun and pull the trigger on me because im not telling you shit” Stiles spat out “We’ll see about that” then the video cut off.

“What have you done to my son Scott!!” The sheriff grabbed Scott by the collar of his shirt. “Calm down John lets handle this rationally” Melissa tried to pry John off Scott.

“Rationally? LETS HANDLE THIS RATIONALLY! My son has been taken by some psychopath because of this mutt. He is being beaten and I don’t know if you saw but those scars on his body wont fade. Hes lived through nightmares, and demons and even saved all of your lives, but he’s human, he wont heal. Scott how could you even think of kicking him out of the pack after everything hes done for you?” The sheriff pushed him into a wall. 

“You where going to kick stiles out of the pack? Are you crazy? Stiles makes this pack” Melissa smacked him over the head.

“ I know i made a mistake can we please just find stiles and talk about this later?” Scott grumbled.


	2. Thats Stiles? He looks awful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is found bloody and broken, However, stiles' spark is making him strong and helping keep him alive. Also, Derek may kiss stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain depictions of violence and rape.

"Please, STOP, you dont have to do this, please!" Stiles cried tugging on the metal cuff that held him to the bed. Dave grinned "oh but i want to" he touched stiles' cheek and caressed it. " and besides your scars make me want you so much more" he slammed his lips onto stiles' neck "Please stop!" Stiles tugged onto this cuffs making his wrists bleed. "Now, now baby dont try to fight it." Stiles screams continued throughout the process. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, much" Dave grinned and pulled off his shirt, damnn if he wasn't about to rape Stiles right now he could be concidered hot. He tore Stiles' boxers off and started to palm him self through his trousers "oh wow baby who knew you where hiding such a big one" Dave started to moan stiles' name as he palmed himself through his trousers slowly getting larger and growing in size. "Please stop" the tears rolled freely down his face as he whimpered. Dave pulled off his trousers to show that he wasnt wearing any boxers, he shoved Stiles' legs further apart to the extent where the rope keeping his legs tied to the bed where making his ankles bleed. Dave grinned maliciously and dove down onto Stiles licking from his collarbone to his rim. "Im going to fuck you so hard" "STOP, HELP!" Stiles yelled although he knew no-one would come its been 3 months since he last saw eveyone. Dave tried so hard to get Stiles hard but it wasn't working "get hard, why wont you get hard" Dave spat out. "Because you have to turn me on and nothing about a rapist turns me on" Stiles chuckled darkly. Dave chuckled and sat on Stiles' cock although it was fully limp. Stiles screamed " ahhhh STOP STOP PLEASE STOP" he cried and cried as Dave rode him for 10 minutes, he came on Stiles' face. Dave chuckled and got off Stiles to slam himself in Stiles' butt. "STOP! PLE-STOP!" Stiles world just crumbled. The rape continued day after day along side the beatings and abuse. "Get up! We're moving location" Gerard chucked stiles a pair of basketball shorts which he stumbled to put on. Gerard tied his hands with rope and pulled him along. "BOSS! THEY'RE HERE!" Stevie shouted out. "Hold him, bring him when I tell you to" Gerard pushed Stiles to Stevie. Meanwhile outside the building "give us Stiles" Lydia yelled, Gerard chuckled " so naive". " Are you sure you really want Stiles back, hes a little bastard." Dave grinned deeply. "What did you do to my son!" John pointed his gun at Dave who chuckled deeply in return. "Where is he!" Alison stormed to her grandfather "you disgust me" he spat at her " you'd chose this group of freaks over our family then you deserve to rott in hell". "You have no room to talk, now where is Stiles!!" Chris yelled pointing his gun towards his father. "Very well, BRING THE BOY" Gerard yelled to Stevie. Stevie came walking out with Stiles in tow. "Stiles" John cried out. "Dad! You, you cant be here. All of you, you need to leave" Stiles gasped out "they- I can handle myself GO" Stiles tries to tell them that there was something bigger going on. "We're not leaving you Stiles, never again" Malia yelled out flashing her blue eyes. "You have to leave, Get out, go as far as you can as fast as you can before ITS TOO LATE" He yelled out as he broke from his ropes and let his spark take over. He grabbed Stevie from behind and chucked him into the wall. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Stiles whats going on" Melissa spoke out "You need to leave, before its too late"He said as his eyes started flickering orange. He turned towards Gerard " not so weak now huh," He grabbed Gerard by the neck and chucked him to the pack " Its not you im going to kill, ill let them deal with you" he chuckled deeply. "You however, are mine" he turnes towards dave and Pointed a finger at him. " Come on then sweetheart" Dave chuckled and started shooting at Stiles, Stiles' eyes turned orange and his whole body went up in flames. "Hellhound" Deputy Parish chuckled deeply " How did I miss that". Derek tore Gerard apart as Scott and Liam held him down. Stiles threw Dave to the wall and tore his stomach open. "Sorry sweetheart" Stiles mimicked and ripped his throat out. He turned back to his pack as his flames died. "STILES!" Lydia yelled as she ran into his arms. "I missed you so much, I am never letting you go ever again." She sobbed into his chest. He chuckled "I missed you the most lyds" he whispered into her hair. "Son, oh my son" John pulled Stiles into a bone crushing hug. "Stiles, what the hell man? I trusted you with everything and you didnt tell me that you where a hellhound" Scott pushed Stiles, as Derek growled at Scott. Stiles chuckled " trust? You expect me to trust you when you where going to kick me out the pack, when you where the one who told Gerard that he can have me huh? Thats the thing Scott I should trust you but I dont, theres something about you thats changed. Its like if deciet and dishonor had a look it would be you. You look decietful and I dont want to trust that type of person with my life. Im out Scott, Im so done with this bullshit" Stiles spat and turned to Derek " Where you ever going to tell me?" Derek groaned " I was...eventually" Stiles grinned and pulled derek in for a kiss. "Was sour wolf too scared to tell me" he teased "stop being a spazz" Derek pulled him in for another kiss. " I have so many questions" Ethan said shocked "me first, if you where a hell hound all this time why did you let them keep you so long?" Danny asked. " i didnt know what i was but i knee i was something and besides my spark wouldnt work around silver so it was easier to get out in open space and with rope, and besides it took mr a while to learn control" Stiles said whilst messing with Dereks fingers.


End file.
